Fate of Theirs
by TheBlackReaper
Summary: Jetfire finds himself in a tight troublesome situation as Thrust finds him in the most lusty desire. After that incident, he cries as this situation was similar to him with another seeker. Then Starscream comes in, hoping to cheer his best friend. Slash.


Warning this story involves with **boy & boy loving,** don't like **LEAVE!!!! **I warned you, greatly. Basically meaning you don't have to read it.

This story is formed of the Transformers Armada.

Italic words are Starscream point of view of words or thoughts, whatever floats your boat.

**_Fate of Theirs_**

**_or_**

**_Jetfire's Water Lily Nature _**

_I feel so helpless to see him run, it seems he been avoiding this problem for decades. Feeling so guilty of all things, I have no sense of even helping him. Jetfire, why do you back away from me?_

His left arm bleed it pains within his circuits fried. Jetfire had nowhere to run but straight, hoping to lose what he was encountered and deserved the wound he had on his left arm. The metallic surface, he ran, crushed his energy to waste. Upon a distance more, he stopped as he sensed, no one was near anymore. Catching his breath and energy, his circuits fizz painfully. Checking his left arm, the wound was deep viewing some snapped circuits fried. He hissed, carefully controlling his emotions and feelings calmly. That until, his sensors sparked up. A seeker with a clear mark of a Decepticon approached him dearly with colors of grey and green, Thrust, had came for his prize. Jetfire back off as he knew, he was up to no good with most attraction attitude.

"Dare to run, slacker?" Jetfire glitch of the insult, he swears to kill that slick seeker, slow and nice. Thrust came to him, full optics view, with a hand strike against his neck. Slammed against the cold metallic surface, Jetfire twitched his eyes to see Thrust bring his face towards his. He slashed his head aside, wasting time for Thrust to reach what he ever wanted with him. Thrust was pleased to see him in such an attitude, so he decided to play rough. Grabbing his mouth piece, Jetfire muffled with his tears shred. Heave it off, Thrust thrown his mouth piece away, there he sneaky place his mouth against his.

"No!" Jetfire cried as he broke free from his kiss and sexual tongue incident. Thrust shifted his hands upon his wrists clutched. Jetfire shivered as Thrust licked his neck, up to his chin. "Stop it!" He cried as Thrust continues to torture the sorrowful Autobot. Jetfire breathe heavenly with unpleasant pressure. Thrust had let him sit up with his hands gripping his small waist; Jetfire stared helplessly at his reddish eyes, the signs of meaning forceful.

"I'm so close, slacker…if you like me be…" He clutched his chin, forcing him to look straight his red blood-shot optics. "You'll find this enjoyable."

The word liar first vision within Jetfire thoughts, as he was turned placing his back against his attacker, grasping his waist, and waist down, between his legs, Jetfire sparked in surprise. "No, stop!" He cried as the feeling was too much, he shivered with embarrassing feelings. Tears steamed with the sexual torture as Thrust continue to give; he soon came placing his head against his stabled shoulder.

"I'm almost there, slacker…hang on a little longer…" Jetfire twitched and hope to end this, but with his body betrayed him, how could he escape Thrust desire?

'Starscream…'

_Jetfire you say? Me, like him? That an outrage, he's nothing compared to me, he means nothing to me! He's just a friend, and that is all he is to me._

_I told you, I'm not in love with him! That impatient foolish joker is not even my type! Were too different, that is why, I'm even more focus then he ever was._

"Care to dance, Screamer?" Starscream stared hopelessly at Jetfire palm, it seems so inviting but yet impossible to have. Starscream declined as he slashed his arm away. "You'll no fun, Screamer." Starscream growled with small blush against his cheek, with a hand struck out to him. Jetfire smiled, blushing freely, he took his.

_Jetfire almost died today because of me I wasn't behind his back, I left with my own personal reasons in an outraged battle but only in my results, I almost lost a good friend. Gomenasai, Jetfire._

Jetfire blinked his optics of reality, glaring his sights and realizing he was lying against Thrust crossed legs. He blushed deeply as Thrust set sights of him noticing.

"Morning slacker," He smiled that made Jetfire glitch as he returned himself lying comfortable at his legs. "You like my legs, don't you Jetfire?" It was first that Jetfire heard his name from Thrust vocals. He soon shyly dazed his head snuggling against Thrust thigh.

"No…" He recalled shyly as a lie; Thrust smirked, smoothing his hand against his shoulder lightly, letting him believe, he won't hurt him anymore for awhile.

"You're so helpless around me slacker." Jetfire sighed as Thrust returned to his usual nickname for him, raising his head, he glared his red optics. Thrust revealing his mouth, came close as hesitated stayed. He moaned, as finally Thrust released their mouths for fresh air. "Don't you ever change on me…slacker; you're thy only thing that has a special taste." Jetfire sighed as he got up; Thrust stared at him, with seconds to spare, sunrise shined behind Jetfire armor where he stood blocking Thrust way of the light. Seeing that orange, red glowing around him, Jetfire faced away from Thrust.

"Is that all you care…pencil-head?" Thrust frowned as Jetfire came and pick up, his mouth piece, placed on, he glared at Thrust sharply then transformed and left him with the dust.

Around a week, Jetfire every time wandered off to a familiar place, where a spring surrounded with pure trees in Earth perimeter. Remembering his encounter of Thrust on Cybertron last week, he was in need of a good friend to support him. "How could you leave me…?" He cried, as he came to his knees in the middle of the spring, it was fairly deep, but to transformer size, it was not. "You were always been there for me…now since you were gone…I dunno what to do…" A figure shadowed his view of the water, he stared up to a friend, he known so long. He choked as he recalled his name…"Starscream…?"

"Stop crying like a wuss, Jets…get over with it!" Jetfire sadden as he knew, he couldn't let go of his past, staring at the water, he cried. Starscream flinched with surprise, of his tears fall against the watery surface. He came, walking in the water and standing before his friend. Jetfire stayed his head down, unwilling to look straight to Starscream glare. "Skywarp is dead for you goddamn sake!" Jetfire never respond, he heard but unwilling to believe. This angered Starscream, he came clutched his best friend neck and made him look straight his orange optics. "Dammit Jetfire, He's dead! There nothing you could have done!" Jetfire glared aside with tears flowing down his optics.

"If only if I did…" He managed to whisper, to Starscream senses, he looked at Jetfire if he was dead himself, Starscream shaken his feelings unbelieving what Jetfire would be, he shake Jetfire shoulders to bring him back to reality with eyes of anger.

"Shut up!" He yelled, hoping his friend's mind insert his concern. His mind glitch back to reality, staring at Starscream worries, Jetfire smiled. Starscream loosen his shoulders, as Jetfire walked off away from him. Facing his back to his eyes, Jetfire sat down comfortably in the spring water there he found a water lily floating by. Under it, Jetfire lifted the lily off the watery surface.

"I'm sorry…" He responded with his head at the side there Starscream sighed.

_I knew you loved him, I seen you many times cornered him and forcing him to you. It seems so wrong and yet so comforting…he even accept your love before me. But it's never right what you done._

"Watch out, Jetfire!" Jetfire flinched as Skywarp crossed his path of a saber attack, with eyes of glare, the leader of all Decepticons smiled. Skywarp grunted as his strength of his shooter weakens. Jetfire choked as Skywarp firearm was broken. Slashing deep his shoulder, Skywarp cried. Drawn out with cybertronic liquid and small metal parts, Skywarp was pushed back out of Megatron way to kill the 2nd Autobot leader. Jetfire hesitate as he came fully with the saber near the side of his neck. Starscream came and stop him, the saber of his own, blockade the leader attack as Jetfire revealed his blaster straight at Megatron. A moment that Jetfire never wished came true as Skywarp dragged himself behind Megatron back with his shooter behind the leader back. There Megatron decided to take his kill for someone near. Stabbing straight where all sparks were laid in every transformer, Skywarp choked with bleedings leaked down his mouth piece. Megatron drawn his saber and vanishes with the news of his team of defeated formed. Jetfire let go his blaster as it fell against the dirtied ground, Starscream flinched of his reaction. Seeing small tears, Jetfire came to dying seeker side, there Skywarp narrowed his optics of his lover. Coming down his knees, Jetfire closed his optics fully, blinding himself of reality, as Starscream came and embraced him from behind, hearing Jetfire cursed some words to himself, Starscream sigh sadly.

_You forced my cousin to love you, he accepts. Now since he died of your sake, you blame yourself. You never had the right, to rape him or even to force him to you, it never right! He died because of you stubbornness!_

"All I ever did was to care for myself…how could I be so blind…I forced him to me, and now he dies because of me…how could I be so…"

"Stupid?" Jetfire glared back at Starscream with eyes of meaning of hate.

_Your stubbornness of loving him killed him. You must accept the fate that had given us. For your stupidity, you learn nothing, slacker._

"Starscream…" Starscream looked at Jetfire patiently waiting in the watery surface, still in the same position then before. Eyes shifted aside as Starscream recalled something in mind, the last week in Cybertron.

"Now you know how it feels to be forced." Starscream recalled. Jetfire looked confusedly at him of what he meant. Slowly he remembered…

"You heard about…?" Jetfire choked as Starscream eyes narrowed.

"Thrust and you…?" He said angrily, Jetfire looked away, feeling the guilt all over again. His mind was clouded with everything, one Skywarp coming to him and laid a kiss to his lips. Another Starscream blushed aside, with a smirk formed. Third Thrust coming and slashed his left arm, where Jetfire stumbled against a wall where Thrust came clutched him, pulling him to face the wall where Thrust begun his desire process. Licking the back of his neck, where Jetfire shivered. Clutching his chin, and wrist stabled, Thrust forced his desire against him and finally a vision where Jetfire laid Skywarp to a deep watery grave.

Jetfire glared back to reality of the water, where he presently is. Not noticing Starscream came and laid his head against his back, he looked back where Starscream slightly sadden. "I didn't mean too…slacker…" Jetfire slowly formed a smile, as he surprisely noticed Starscream came and disabled his mouth piece viewing to his sights. There Starscream pulled himself to the bigger mech, lips touching his. The water lily floated by as the ghost of Skywarp watched his cousin, and his lover make up of promises and love. His palm opened revealing another water lily placing one beside thy other in the water.

"Don't lose him too, Jetfire. He's all you got besides me." Skywarp recalled whispery; he glared upwards where in the trees and where Thrust carefully watched with burns of jealously. Skywarp then faced forward. "And you just doing it wrong, Thrust." He walked off as the water lilies floated near together as Jetfire embraced close near Starscream.


End file.
